warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
FernClan
Hello, and welcome to FernClan! We live in a tangle of ferns and marshes. I really hope you can join us! Please ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Cleverpelt ) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Introduction Here in FernClan, our warriors are taught to climb and hide within the plants in our territory. In the nusery, You'll usually see our kits practicing hunting stances, and the warriors around camp will be weaving bracken into the dens. We are very stealthy and fast. Come and join us on a run. Events Other Info Prey: '''Mice, squirrels, birds and voles '''Hunting Skills: '''FernClan cats are fast runners. They go into low crouches and then pounce! Territory FernClan is surrounded by bracken, herbs and other ferns. There are marshes around camp, where the kits go to chase frogs. Inside Camp '''The Dens: '''A dense bracken bush with strong sticks holding it up. '''Medicine Den: '''A small cave with ferns covering it. '''Leader's Den: '''A bramble bush with a hole (with moss in it) for a nest. '''Training Place: '''Large pits dug out that has plants on the floor Members '''Leader: Goldstar- '''Golden-ginger she-cat with light turquoise eyes. She is fearless and a good leader. (Clever) '''Deputy: Rainwater- '''White she-cat with very dark grey patches and light blue eyes. She is cunning and strong.(Clever) '''Apprentice, Moonpaw Medicine Cat: Skyflower- '''Silver she-cat with a bushy tail and ocean blue eyes. She is brave and caring.(Clever) '''Apprentice: Blackpaw- Black tom with white muzzle and tail tip who also has one white front paw and green eyes. Eager to try new things. He is kind and helpful. (Hawk) Warriors: Sunscar- 'Battle-scarred golden tom with pine-green eyes. He is adventurous and bold. (Goldstar's brother). (Clever) '''Thistlestorm- ' Dark brown tom with black paws and emerald green eyes. He is very grumpy and snappy. However, he is a great warrior. (Silverrr1) 'Quickwind- '''Fast silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. She is strong and not easily persuaded. (Sister of Skyflower) (Clever) '''Runningfur- '''Grey tom with blue eyes. He is kind and thoughtful. (Brother of Skyflower and Quickwind.) (Clever) '''Grasstail-' Orange tom with a sandy pelt. he has white paws. He is tough and patient. He will repeat everything again until it is done perfectly. (Hawk) '''Apprentice, Mistypaw Shadeclaw-''' Black tom with blue eyes. Nice, friendly, but sometimes crabby. '''Apprentice, Redpaw Apprentices: Moonpaw- 'Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. She is smart and friendly but can be very stubborn at times. ( Leopard ) '''Redpaw- '''Dark ginger tom with gleaming hazel eyes. He is undeniably loyal and quick to think of others. (Clever) '''Mistypaw-' Black she-cat with white paws, and blue-gray eyes. She's cheerful - definitely an optimist, and a natural-born leader. Sometimes she over-reacts about small things, causing some to disapprove of her; she's earned many enemies. Mistypaw loves her friends and has arachnophobia. (Brother: Stonepaw) (Misty) 'Meadowpaw-' Dirt-brown she-cat with grassy green eyes. She is sarcastic, loves to tease people, and to her friends, very nice and funny. (Gari) 'Stonepaw-' Black tom with white ears, two white paws, and white patches on his tail. Blue eyes. He is easily excited, energetic, and agile. He hates having to sit still, and has to be running no matter what. Stonepaw likes being around others, and can sometimes talk too much. He rarely becomes angry, but most of the time he is friendly and bright. He isn't very good at keeping secrets, and he often says stuff he isn't supposed to. He is terrified of lightning. (Sister: Mistypaw) (Eevee) '''Queens: Dawnsplash- '''Dark grey she-cat with an amber-coloured tail and amber eyes. She is ferociously protective of her Clan, but will be compassionate to anyone who is hurt or sick. (KITS: Morningkit, Smokekit, Spottedkit, Leafkit). (Clever) '''Kits: Morningkit- '''Golden she-cat with blue eyes. She is passionate and kind. (DawnxSun) '''Smokekit- '''Smokey grey tabby tom with blue eyes. He is gentle and stubborn. (DawnxSun) '''Spottedkit- '''Distinctive tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. She is quiet and a good diplomat. (DawnxSun) '''Leafkit- '''Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes. He is confident and curious. (DawnxSun) '''Elders: Fuzzytail-''' A ginger tabby tom with a bushy tail, and blue eyes. He is grumpy and stubborn when he doesn't get his way but kind and friendly when speaking to younger cats. (Daughter: Dawnsplash) (Leopard) ''Cats Outside of the Clans'' '''Loners: Ooobis- '''Long-haired brown tabby tom with blue eyes. He is quiet and kind of pushy. (A/N: The joke behind his name: My friend, Subbyfire, forgot our friends (Icespots) friend's name. So by accindent she called him Ooobis (PRONOUNCE: Ohbis), instead of his prefered name, Marco). (Clever) '''Rogues: Kittypets: Roleplay (Please sign with the four ~'s after) Moonpaw sat outside the apprentice den alone. She was the only warrior apprentice, so she had the den to herself, but it got lonely at times. It was her first day of training and she was waiting for Rainwater to end her conversation with Goldstar to see what they would be doing for the day. The deputy for a mentor! ''she thought ''what an honor... '' ''-Leopardfire ---- Rainwater walked outside the Warrior den. 'What's worng, Moonpaw?" she asked her apprentice. Radioactive, Radioactive 22:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What? Oh! G-Good morning Rainwater" she said startled as she was snapped from her thoughts. "Nothings wrong, I was just wondering, what are we going to do today? I can't wait to see what it feels like to be an apprentice!" -Leopardfire ---- "Hmmm..." Rainwater sat up on her haunches. "Want to do hunting training?" Radioactive, Radioactive 21:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Moonpaw said excitedly. -Leopardfire ---- "Come with me then." Rainwater beckoned Moonpaw to come closer. Radioactive, Radioactive 14:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Comming!" I hope I can catch something '' Moonpaw thought as she remembered when she was a kit listening to the older apprentices talk about how they didn't catch anything on their first day. Not even a mouse. -Leopardfire Rainwater led Moonpaw to the sand pools. "Now; sit here." She meowed. (How old is Moonpaw?) Radioactive, Radioactive 12:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Moonpaw replied excitedly. (she is a new apprentice, so 6 moons.) -Leopard ---- "I'm going to teach you how to hunt," meowed Rainwater. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s ---- Moonpaw watched carefully as Rainwater showed her how to do the proper hunting crouch, ''this looks kind of difficult she thought to herself. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) ---- "You're putting to much weight on your left side, let me help." Rainwater tried to help balance Moonpaw. "You need equal weight on both sides." ~ Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 13:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay" Moonpaw replied while balancing on both of her sides. "How's this?" she asked hopefully. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 17:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Perfect," purred Rainwater. "Now, make sure you're tail is straight. You don't want to stir up leaves, but you also don't want to alert your prey." Rainwater dropped into a hunting crouch, putting her tail straight and stepping forward. I'm friends with the M o n s t e r 22:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Alright", Moonpaw said copying her mentor, she lowered her tail and straightened it out so that it just hovered above the ground. "Like this?" she said. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 19:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rainwater nodded slightly. "Very good," she mewed, watching Moonpaw. "Now, do you know the difference between hunting a mouse and hunting a rabbit?" she asked, wondering if her apprentice would know. Do you kick someone when they're down? Or lend a hand and help them get up? 23:15, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------- "Ummmm...." Moonpaw wondered for a minute "Well, I know that when you're hunting a mouse you have to stay light on your paws, because they can feel you if you aren't. And when hunting rabbits you have to stay downwind because they can smell you..." Moonpaw said hoping she got it right. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 19:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Clever's Clans Category:Clans